The Scars
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Part 3/3 in my oneshot series "The broken hearts".


Hi! Here's part 3 (Last part) of my oneshot series "The broken hearts". If you haven't read part 1 (The goodbye) and part 2 (The regret), then you might wanna do that? ;)

Here! Enjoy.

* * *

**_Jessie's p.o.v_**

"Tony"

My heart. No, wait. My whole world froze for a second, when my eyes landed on him. I quickly analysed him with my eyes. He hadn't really changed. Still same black hair, same kind, blue eyes and same irresistible, full lips. All of those things that I'd been missing ever since I left New York. Without really thinking about it; I stood up. My mouth was wide open in pure awe. I tried to get out the question. _What are you doing here?_ But all that came out was:

"W-w," and some other weird noises. _How elegant, Jessie._

I looked at him, stood up and took a few steps towards him. He looked shocked as well but why? He was the one who came to me! I wasn't the one who suddenly showed up out of nowhere!

_**Tony's p.o.v**_

I wanted her to speak. I wanted to speak. But I couldn't! It was like my body locked down when she looked at me, and all the feeling rushed back. She hadn't really changed. All I could say was that I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. The heels she wore really showed off her beautiful legs. Just as the white dress showed off her gorgeous, womanly, curved body. Her now blonde, curly hair made her look like an angel. She was an angel.  
I took a step towards her.

"Jessica?" I said again.

"Tony?" She repeated with red, wet and confused eyes. I could see she'd been crying, and there's nothing I would've rather done than wrap my arms around her and protect her from her own feelings. I wanted to kiss away the tears on her beautiful face.

"W-What are you doing here?" She sniffed and brushed the tears away from her eyes, as she kicked off her shoes. Trying to hide what she was feeling.

"I-I came to see the concert," I sent her a nervous look.

"What? So you mean you heard everything I said about y-" she cut herself off. "I mean... About that guy?"

I took at step closer. Looking into her insecure yet beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I did." I paused and nodded calmly. "And that guy really appreciated it."

_**Jessie's p.o.v**_

Crap! He knew... But come on. He wasn't a complete moron. Of course he knew it was him I was talking about. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things about you and bothered everyone with my pathetic life," as the smeared mascara probably gave my eyes an even sadder look, I looked down to hide the feelings that shone through my eyes. I wasn't gonna mess up his life, like I did with mine. He deserved better.

"No, don't apologise. You haven't done anything wrong," I felt his eyes on me.

"Okay then. If that's it; I really need to go now. I'm sorry. I just have to get up really early tomorrow," without giving him another look; I turned around and walked over to the bus. As I placed my right foot on the first staircase; I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. I stumbled, but my body was quickly caught again. Then pushed against the side of the bus. I didn't really get to understand what was happening, before Tony's lips collided with mine. His hands were placed against the bus. One on each side of my head. I was shocked, but after a quick moment, I couldn't help but close my eyes, wrap arms around his neck and enjoy the ride.

The kiss was needy. This might not sound very glamorous or whatever, but I felt like I was eating his face. Yet; I also felt like I wanted and needed more. Never in my entire life had I been kissed like that. Tony was hovering over me, but moved closer to me. Almost like he tried to climb inside of me. I let my hands slide from his neck up into his hair. I slowly let them run through his hair. He slightly pulled away to catch his breath. By instinct I leaned in again and tugged on his bottom lip. Not wanting him to stop. He sure didn't. I felt his hands leave the side of the bus, and slide down to grab my slim waist.  
I slightly squirmed under his touch, but he let it go by with a smile.

After a while I felt myself getting tired. Catching my breath between the kisses got harder and harder. I had to break away from his lips, but to not end it completely; I used my last energy to first kiss his cheek, and then leave a trail of kisses all the way down to his neck. I gently nibbled at it.

**_Tony's p.o.v_**

I felt her soft lips giving my neck small love-bites. I was in heaven. How did we even end up this way? Not seeing each other or having any kind of contact for 3 years, and now making out outside her tour-bus. I doubted that it was right. But did it matter? We both clearly wanted this.

Her lips slowly faded, but I could still feel her breath on my neck. It made me shiver a bit. It all went silent, and I suddenly doubted her true feelings about it. Wanting to clear things, I grabbed her cheeks and made her look at me. Then planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry," I whispered against her bangs.

"Don't be," she whispered and pecked the right corner of my lips.

I felt my heart flutter. She did feel the same way. I hadn't been this happy in years. I pulled away a bit, and let my eyes meet hers. I smiled.

"You should've called me so we could've done this earlier. How could you let me wait 3 years," I said. Mostly as a joke, but I guess I at some point meant it.

But when that was said, I saw her face expression drop. She suddenly looked disappointed. Even mad. She roughly pulled her face out of my hands and looked away. I'd probably said something wrong. No doubt.

"W-What's wrong?" She didn't look at me, but simply turned around and went for the stairs again.  
I heard a weak sniffle, as I reached our for her hand and grabbed it. She roughly pulled her hand out of mine. Luckily I'd manage to turn her around so she was facing me. Her attitude kinda upset me.

"What's wrong with you?!" I gave her a slightly confused and annoyed look. Her eyes went wide, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong with me?!" She spat at me. Angrily. "What's wrong with me is that after taking the hardest decision of my entire life and being heartbroken for 3 years; you put the blame on me!" Her mouth was slightly opened in awe, and her eyes now seemed more hurt than angry.  
"Why am I the one who should've called or gone back to New York for you?!"

I saw another tear escape her eye. I should've just shut up, but I was so angry and confused... So I didn't.  
"You were the one who left me!" I snapped at her. Immediately regretting it.  
She seemed speechless. Shocked even.  
"I can't believe you'd use that against me! I didn't leave you because I wanted to! Don't you think I loved taking care of those kids?! And don't you think I loved seeing you everyday?! I did, but when I got that offer; I had to think of myself for once in my life!" It was like her eyes were glowing in the almost black summer-night.

"But you told me to not come with you, and that a long distance relationship wasn't an option? That's why I never came for you! Because I thought you didn't want me anymore!" I said.

"I only said that because I care immensely about you, and I didn't want you to leave your family behind because of me. And because I didn't want you to go through the pain I've been going through ever since I left!" With that said, the world stood still. Silence crept over us. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Don't you think I've wanted you to run after me and stop me from leaving it all like this? Don't you think that even though I told you not to; I wanted you to fight for me?" She whispered.

I slowly realised that she wasn't to blame. What I did was wrong. I nodded in agreement of what she said. She noticed.

"But you didn't... Not even a simple phone call. Not even a text message asking me if I was okay." Another tear filled with hurt rolled down her cheek. "That's why I never came for you. I thought that since I wasn't worth fighting for... I-I thought you didn't love me and you'd really forgotten our love. Like I told you to..." She sighed again. Never in my life had I felt so bad. While I'd focused on my own hurt feelings, I'd not even thought of hers.

**_Jessie's p.o.v_**

I'd nothing left to say. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. It hurt. So I turned around, and this time I finally managed to enter my bus and close the door behind me. Finally. It felt good yet it stung at the same time. I didn't know what had happened. One minute we were lost in each other. The next one; we were yelling at each other. I didn't know if it was right or wrong.

But did it even matter anymore? I thought not and took off my dress. Replaced it with an oversized t-shirt. It was originally designed for men, but for sleeping it was perfect. I threw myself on my bed, and cried into the already tear and mascara stained pillow. This wasn't the first time I'd been crying. But this time it hurt more than ever, I thought as I cried myself to sleep.

...

A ray of sunshine danced across my face. When it hit my eyes, I slowly started stirring in my sleep. I woke up and looked at my pillow. It wasn't a dream. My pillow had now even bigger tear and mascara stains. I sighed as I looked around. Another lonely morning in the big bus. The way it'd been for 3 years. Nothing new there. I was used to it. Yet I felt like I needed to get out of there. So I did. I didn't feel like putting anything else on, so I just left the bus. In only underwear and my oversized t-shirt. It didn't matter anyways. No one would be awake yet. The bus was parked on one of the big, grass-areas in Central Park. I felt my feet touch the wet grass. I looked around. No one was there, so I decided to just keep on walking.

**_Tony's p.o.v_**

I sat on a bench I Central Park. I had nothing but myself and a cup of coffee. I'd spent the whole night there. Hadn't really gotten any sleep because of all the thoughts. The sun had risen over Central Park pretty early. I was looking at the big grass-area where they'd manage to get some of the tour busses parked. I didn't even know that was possibly. _Crazy_.

As I was looking at the big field, and the sun rose over the trees surrounding it; I suddenly saw someone appear in the emptiness of the field. Immediately I recognise those slender legs and messy yet beautiful hair.  
What was she doing outside at this time of day? For a summer-morning in New York, it was pretty cold and humid. I immediately stood up and started jogging towards her. I needed to talk to her again. I couldn't stand the fact that she'd been suffering because of me.  
As I got closer to her, I noticed that she was only wearing a baggy shirt. Was she trying to catch a cold or something?

"Jessica!" I yelled.

She stopped as her head turned in my direction. She'd seen me. She didn't move. Good.  
I saw her frown a bit. As I reached her, she sighed.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

I stopped 10 feet from her.

"I'm here to tell you something," I breathed out.

"We've got nothing to say to each other!" It wasn't a yell, but her voice was loud and was trembling.

"Maybe you don't have anything to say to me, but I have a lot to tell you!" I said firmly. "I know I've been stupid and I've made mistakes." She looked at me with sad eyes, but I could see that she was listening. I continued. "If I could go back in time, and do it all over again; I would. I wish I'd taken a cab, followed you to the airport and that I'd chased you to your gate, like in those romantic movies we used to watch together." I saw a weak smile spread on her lips as i mentioned the happy memory. I sighed. "I know I've messed up. I know I hurt you. I know I could've done better. But I'm human. And if you look past all of these mistakes, then you won't find anyone who loves you more than I do."

Another silence fell over us. Just like the night before. I looked at her. Looking for some spark or sign of hope in her eyes. I didn't get to look that much though, because suddenly she sat off in a quick sprint towards me. I just had time enough to notice, and catch her, when she jumped into my arms. I grabbed the back of her half naked thighs, holding her up. I felt her burry her face in my shoulder and hold onto my neck. I held her close.

"I love you too," she quietly sobbed into my shoulder.

I simply closed my eyes and kissed her shoulder. Taking in the sweet scent of her long, messy hair. It was so familiar and calming. I could feel her whimpers.

"Shhh... Calm down. It's okay," I tried soothingly. I hated seeing her cry, and I wasn't even sure of why she was crying. Was she angry or happy..?

She pulled her head away from my tear-soaked shoulder. Eyes landing on me. Even when wet and red; her eyes were the prettiest I'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. I still held her.

"Don't be. Nothing you can do will be able to stop my love for you. Nothing," I leaned in and pecked the tip of her cute, little nose. She giggled softly. Good.

"Wanna go back to the bus?"

"Yes. You really shouldn't be out here only dressed in a t-shirt!"

_**Jessie's p.o.v**_

I couldn't help but smile at him being protective of me. Now that I was actually thinking about it; it was actually pretty cold. I could feel his warm hands holding onto my cold thighs. Surprisingly; he started walking. Still carrying me. I giggled with tears in my eyes and pecked his lips. While simply responding with a smile, he carried me all the way back to my bus. When in front of the stairs, he put me down. I stood up on my tip toes and gently wrapped my arms around his neck. Then pecked his lips.

"Let's get in," I said and took his hand. He followed me into the bus.

He looked around.

"This is a pretty sweet bus!"

"I guess," I chuckled at his amazed face. Feeling cold; I decided to jump back into bed and cuddle up under my big pile of blankets and pillows. He looked at me and smiled.

"That's what you get from going outside in only a t-shirt," he said teasingly and walked over to the bed. I peaked up from under the blankets. _Was he just gonna stand there or what?_

"I am cold and it's not funny."

He chuckled weakly, and kicked off his shoes before he calmly laid down next to me. I turned to him, and caught his eyes. His eyes were filled with love. It made me blush. I hadn't felt this wanted in what seemed like forever. As we were just laying there, looking at each other; he leaned in and pecked my lips. I smiled and pecked his lips back. I hadn't felt this good since we dated 3 years ago. I finally felt happiness again. I got caught up in my own feelings, and leaned in to kiss him again. He gently grabbed my chin with one of his hands and sweetly kissed me back. Craving more, I tipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. The kiss getting more passionate and hungry. He grabbed both my hands and intertwined out fingers. I played with them as we kept on exchanging sweet kisses. Something then hit me. I pulled away. He frowned.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"N-no... Something just hit me..." I got off of him and sat with my back turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked. I could clearly hear that he was concerned. Seconds later; I felt his arms wrapped around me from behind, and his head resting on my shoulder.

"Is this the right thing to do?" I whispered.

He frowned and sighed.

"I don't know. But if it isn't then I don't wanna be right."

His sweet comment made me smile.

"But seriously, Tony. How do you wanna make this work? How do you wanna make... Us work? We have such different lives."

"It doesn't matter. I love you. I've let you go twice and I'm never ever doing that again." He kissed my cheek.

I turned my head to catch his lips once more. When i pulled away again, I couldn't stop smiling. He smiled too.

"I love you too. We're gonna make it," I said, feeling strong, confident and motivated.

"Of course we are!"

I was just so happy that I let out a lighthearted chuckle. He pulled me back down into the pile of pillows and blankets with him. I laughed. He laughed and he was right. Of course we were gonna make it. Maybe I had scars, but now I had him to heal them again...

_**the enddddd**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the three oneshots!

thank you for reading and please leave a review! ^_^


End file.
